We All make Mistakes
by Asakura Fan-10123
Summary: First TamaoLyserg fic!Tamao and the gang have a hard choice to make. Their spirit friends, or their shaman friend.But first, they have to find him.Who knows what Hao may be doing? My very first Fanfic! No flames, and please R&R!
1. I'm here You just don't see me

Owww…. My head…I spent a few hours wondering how to make a story, but I think I finally did it!!! Anyway, this is my first ever fanfic so no flames please. ).

"Talking"

::someone or something does something::

((Author's Note: thing))

Finishes a part of story then moves to another part that has a whole new meaning.

_Thinking_

Disclaimer: I don't own Shaman King. I wish to, though.

It was Christmas Eve and as usual, Tamao was totally prepared. "NOOOO!!!!!! I'm totally not prepared!!!!! Oh, miss Anna's gonna kill me for sure!!!" She cried. Of course, no one could hear her over Horo-kun's annoying farts. The only people who could hear her was Pirika. Well, actually, Pirika wasn't listening at all. "The Christmas tree isn't up yet!" Tamao whined.

"Yeah, yeah. That's great." Pirika mumbled. Pirika was looking over at an annoyed Ren. _::sigh:: No one pays attention to me._ Tamao thought. She walked out of the room and took the stairs that lead to the roof, unaware that she was wrong. Someone is listening and someone did notice her leave. A boy with green hair stood up from the corner and followed her.

Tamao sat on the roof, thinking. She was so deep in her thoughts that Tamao didn't notice the green haired boy behind her. "Hi." Lyserg said, shyly. "AIEEEEEAAAHHH!!!!!!!!" Tamao hit Lyserg on the head with a shovel that was sitting a few feet beside her. Tamao was shocked. "Uhh… oops. Sorry. Didn't see you there, uhhh…" Tamao tried to remember his name. "Um, yoo-hoo?" Tamao waved her arm at the unconscious boy. _Uh-oh._ She thought.

"Hand over the chicken and no one gets hurt." Horo-Horo pointed at his snowboard and Corey. Horo-Horo, Ren, and Yoh were fighting over the last piece of chicken.

"Make me you bastard!" Ren yelled.

"It's mine!" Yoh told them.

Just then, Tamao suddenly appeared and began to talk gibberish. "I, Lyserg, He, Hit, Shovel, Thought, Stargazing, Snuck, alphitooliphally!!! Uhn! UHN!!!" Tamao yelled uncontrollably.

"So, you went out to stargaze and found yourself thinking about Lyserg and he came up to you silently and said 'Hi!' then you wacked him on the head with a nearby shovel because you were surprised and now he's unconscious and you realized what you've done and you came down here just in time to stop Horo- Horo, Ren, and Yoh from killing each other over a piece of chicken and now your telling us the story and hoped that we would understand what you meant?" Anna guessed. 00. Tamao poked her nose like the charades people do to say, "You got it!"

They ran to the top of the roof, but Lyserg was no where to be seen. "Where is he?" Tamao yelled. Anna picked up a note that said:_ I took Lyserg. If you want to see him again, surrender you're spirits! Signed, Hao._ "I'm gonna miss him. Oh well." Horo-Horo said. "Bummer…. Now, where's my chicken?" Horo-Horo said. " No! We've gotta find him. We've just got to." Tamao said, worried.

Me: How'd ya like it? PLEASE R&R!!!!!

Lyserg: Why did I hafta be kidnapped by Hao?

Me: Because I said so.

Lyserg: --;

Horo-Horo: Has anyone seen my chicken?


	2. Lost and not found

Me: I'm SO sorry I took so long.

Lyserg: It's been only two days…

Me: Exactly! So sorry everyone!

Anna and Ren: ee

Yoh: May I do the honors?

Me: Of course.

Yoh: ::car crashes:: does not own Shaman King, but she will! Very soon!

Me: Don't count on that. ee; Anyways, here's the second chapter!

"Ok. We'll need all the supplies we'll need. A rope, a way to communicate, and a coffin!" Chocolove said. "What's the coffin for?" Yoh asked. "Who knows if we're too late? Hahaha-ouch!!!" Ren poked Chocolove's nose with the tip of his ????((Author's note: I have no clue what ren's weapon is…))

"Be serious, you overgrown #########!" Ren yelled. "You're no fun!" Chocolove shook his, uh, butt at Ren. As the two argued like a married couple, Tamao was the only one being serious. "Shut your half-wit piholes!!" Tamao yelled. Silence. No one spoke, even the wind stopped. Ren stopped his punch in mid-air and Chocolove stopped shaking his bootie. Complete silence.

Everyone stared at Tamao. "Just shut the heck up!" Tamao yelled, in a tone that said," Mess with me, and you're dead." Everyone took a step backward. Pirika went behind Ren, Yoh went behind Anna, and Rio went behind Jun. Horo broke the silence. "Get away from my sister!" He yelled at Ren. "Get away from MY sister!" Ren yelled at Rio. "Get away from MY brother!" Jun yelled at Pilica.

"Shush! Listen." Tamao hissed. Silence again. They could hear a faint yell.

"Let go of me!" Lyserg squirmed. Hao only smirked.

"Hey, that guy over there," Horo pointed at the boy with bright, green hair that was struggling to get away from Hao. "He looks just like Lyserg! Wow! Lyserg never told us he had a twin!" Horo cried happily. "You Oaf! He IS Lyserg!" Ren pointed out. "Oh." Horo said, being slow on his thoughts. Suddenly, it hit him. "OH!!!!!"

Tamao, to everyone's surprise, jumped off the Asakura home, and raced toward the two figures. "Who knew she could do that!" Horo said. They all jumped off and raced toward the figures also. When they got there, only Hao and Lyserg were there, but no Tamao.

"Where am I?" Tamao asked to no one. "Yoh? Lyserg? Horo?" She cried hysterically. "There is only one way out." One of the trees spoke. Tamao stood, petrified. "To kill yourself." The tree said.

Me: DUN DUN DUN!!!! (Again)

Horo: You made me look stupid!

Me: And that's a surprise to you how?

Ren: She makes a forceful argument.

Horo: TT

Tamao: I don't wanna jump off a building and kill myself to escape the forest! TT

Me: I'm sorry this chapter was short. I always have school. Plz R&R!


	3. Riddle: Life or Death

Me: Thank you everyone who read this story!!!!!! But most of all, I would like to thank a few people who at least reviewed (BTW If I didn't see your review before I made this chapter, I thank you too!):

Devilicious-jo

The sisters,

CandyAssCutie

GeminiCutie01

AnimaCutie

And finally,

s91

Thanks again!!!!!!

Chocolove: ::squirrel attacks readers:: does not own shaman king, but she pledges through her cat, soup, and instincts, she WILL try to own it when she is grown up! Haha! Get it? CAT, SOUP? KATSUP???

"What?! No, there has to be some other way!" Tamao talked to the trees. "There is no other way, my child. Hmm, well, maybe there is! If you want to get out alive, you have to pass a riddle. You get only one chance, but, if you fail, you must kill yourself, for the sake of the forest." The trees spoke.

"I'll do it for Lyserg!" Tamao stood her ground. " I won't let him down! I won't be wrong! " Tamao bravely said to the trees. "State your riddle!"

Meanwhile…. "Let him go!" Yoh told Hao. "Yeah! We would LOVE to replace Lyserg with Chocolove." Ren requested. "Yeah! We wou-HEY!!!!" Chocolove had slow thinking. Yoh tried to attack Hao. (Author's note: I only watch the dubbed version of shaman king, so I'm trying my best to use the Japanese names. But I WILL use the dubbed version of their attacks, just so u know,) "Celestial slash!" Yoh screamed. "Rapid Tempo Assault!" Ren yelled. "Nipopo punch!" Horo-Horo screamed. "Dulape Attack!" Rio yelled. "Jaguar Swipe!" Chocolove screamed.

All of them tried to attack at the same time, but Hao ducked and they ended up attacking each other. "No!!!" Lyserg screamed. "Face it Yoh. You'll never defeat me in the Shaman Tournament. But, you will make a fine addition to my Human-free world once I become Shaman King!" Hao smirked. "I'll never join! Ever!" Yoh attacked again, but no luck.

Back to Tamao. "In the dark, they arrive without being fetched. In the light they are lost without being stolen." The trees gave Tamao the riddle. (Yup, I got that riddle from Jimmy Neutron!)

"Remember child, you only have one chance." The trees reminded her. Tamao thought. She thought and thought and thought. Finally, she came up with an answer. "I have the answer." She reported. "The answer? Already? Are you sure?" The trees asked. "For Lyserg, yes, I am sure." She replied.

Me: How'd ya like it? Cliffhanger for people who didn't watch this episode of Jimmy Neutron! Plz R&R!!!!

Tamao: Are you sure I know?

Me: Of course.

Horo: Are you telling the truth? Make sure it wasn't last time where you put Ren's hand in warm water while he was sleeping! We had to use three bedsheets to fix everything again.

Me: Hey! That was never proven! ::ties up Horo and puts a sock in his mouth:: ::smiles innocently:: Don't listen to Horo. He hallucinates all the time!

Horo: Fo I flont! (No I don't!)

Me: Shush!


	4. Stars

Me: I'm sooooooooo sorry! my computer broke! Dad finally got it fixed! I'm sooooooooooooooooo sorry!

Ren: I've seen worse.

Me: Anyway, you can call me Nina. Yes, that's my name...

Horo: I like your name.

Me: eh.um..ah... -

Tamao: Nina doesn't own Shaman King. That includes Conchi and Ponchi. whispers but I think she wants Horo... wink

Me: HEY!

"Are you sure? If you get it wrong, it'll be a waste of a pretty face..." One of the trees spoke. "If you say so...What is the answer then?"

Tamao looked at her shoes. If she got it wrong, she'll never save Lyserg... _Lyserg_... Why did she think so much about him anyway?

She looked up. "The stars." For a moment there was no sound. No birds chirping. No leaves rustling in the wind. In fact, she thought that the wind even stopped to listen. The trees finally spoke. "You are right. Please go through. Be careful pink one." Tamao nodded and was on her way again. She sighed with relief as she heard Lyserg and the others' voices.

Ren and Rio were almost out of furyoku. But really... they didn't do a thing. "Celestial Slash!" Yoh shot waves of red slashes at Hao, but missed completely. Lyserg squirmed to get out. Tamao ran out from the bushes. For a moment, things stopped again. Then Hao started to glow a bright color. The next thing everyone knew, they were all falling from the sky. "AHHHHHHHHH! NOOO! WE'RE GONNA KISS THE DIRT! WE'RE GONNA DIEEEEEE!" Horo yelled frantically. "Chill down, Horo. No one's gonna kiss the dirt, yes Master Yoh?" Rio asked calmly. "Yup. No one's gonna die." Yoh also said calmly. "Hu-LLO! Person in Sherlock outfit with a cute face that has one hope of life falling from the skyyyy!" Lyserg said impatiently. Tamao hung onto Lyserg, which shocked him completely. " I think we have to do an Oversoul. Everyone ready?" Yoh asked. "Ready." Everyone but Rio said. "Master Yoh, with all do respect, I have to use my underwear." Rio said, shocking everyone. "To do an Oversoul!" said a shocked Ren. "No. To go pee. I mean, I am terrified of heights." Rio explained. "Then go! we don't have much time!" Tamao shrieked, covering her eyes. _12 seconds later..._ zip. "Ahhhh... relief.. Ah, okay Master Yoh! Ready!"

Yoh and the others plugged their noses. "Um...Okay.. Ready, set, GO!" They all landed with a thump. Tamao still held on to Lyserg. "Err, excuse me, but, can you please let go?" Lyserg waved his arm around a little bit. "Huh? oh sorry..." Tamao was embarrased, but she let go. A white light surrounded them, and soon they were outside of the Asakura home. "LAAAAAAAAAANNNNDDDD!" Horo kneeled and kissed and hugged the ground. Watching from up in the trees, was Hao. He smirked. I will get you Otouto. ((I think that's what brother is. what do I care? I'm not Japanese!)) And once I do, you will join my human-free world. It's only fair. " Hao disappeared into the night.

Once the subject was dropped, everyone went inside and continued Christmas Eve. Tamao sat on the roof, and Lyserg sat beside her. They looked at the beautiful stars. "No wonder Japan makes a great place to stargaze." Tamao said, tracing out the Big Dipper. "Hey, Tam..." Tamao looked at Lyserg, who was looking at her. "See that stars right there, there, and there? They make a bridge. Legend says that a farmer and a silk weaver fell in love. " Lyserg pointed to two stars, one to the left of the bridge and one to the right of the bridge. "The gods were angry at them. Those couple was separated. And every year, 3 stars would make a bridge, and the couple will be together again for one night, then the bridge will disappear, and the will part again." Lyserg finished his story, and noticed Tamao was leaning her head on his shoulder. Lyserg put his hand on Tamao's, and they kissed under the starry bridge. Neither of them said a word, but they knew all ready. _I love you._

Outside, looking at the rooftop at the new couple, were 3 people. One was listening to music, One had blue hair and a snowboard, and one had a red dress and her name ended with a "llie". They all said the same thing. "Merry Christmas Tamao and Lyserg Diethel."

Owari. ((I think that means "The End".))

Me: I think that ending is ok...

Lyserg and Tamao: ToT It was sad!

Rio: Can someone hand me my new underwear?

Ren: I DEMAND a bigger role!

Me: Thankz everyone who read this...NO FLAMES plz... Bye!

Rio: No, seriously.. Where's my underwear? Huh what? HANDS OFF THE UNDERWEAR HORO!

Horo: hides undies What? Me?

Me: Oui.


End file.
